una tarde de confusiones
by maripassx
Summary: Luna y Lupin reunidos una tarde en la plaza... Nuevas emosiones comienzan a nacer dentro de ellos... y Luna, ¿quiere besarlo?


N/A: En este fict he jugado un poco (mucho) con la edad de los personajes, pero, ¡que mas!, es un fict ¿no?

La edad de Luna, considero que puedo ponerla a placer, así que en esa parte creo no tener problemas, creo que la complicación se hace patente cuando incluimos a Lupin, pero como dije anteriormente… en un fict. Estas "variaciones" son validas.

Esto parecía un poco extraño, aún para "Lunática Lovegood", había hecho citas con muchos hombres en su vida, pero nunca se había sentido tan extraña al reunirse con uno, estaba muy alegre, porque era su amigo y lo apreciaba mucho, muchísimo, había hecho muchas cosas por ayudarla en estas ultimas, pesadas y caóticas ultimas semanas, estaba tan agradecida de tenerlo, porque a pesar de tener ciertos aspectos de la personalidad de "Dr. House" (el de la seria muggle), se había portado tan amable con ella… Levanto su mano hasta tocar en su pecho un dije en forma de estrella que parecía ser de oro, Remus se la había regali-prestado, pero que sin embargo la sentía tan suya, hace solo instantes había mandado un mensaje a Remus, le había costado un poco aprender a utilizar ese artilugio muggle, regalo de su padre, y que sin embargo su estimado Dr. House sabía utilizar tan bien… De repente un silbido la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Ahí estaba, con escaso cabello, arrugas prematuras y lentes, un Remus de 21 años la saludaba desde el extremo de una escalera que bajaba a la plaza donde estaba sentada, pocos segundos después ya estaba sentado frente a ella.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Se dice que bien- respondió Lupin antes de soltarle todo el desastre que había padecido estas últimas semanas, que su padre vivía molesto con ella, que en la escuela no dejaban de fastidiarla, eran tantas cosas…

-hum… ya veo, te traje algo para tus tiempos de ocio- dijo sacando una paca de DVD's muggles y sonriendo.

-oh, gracias- dijo Luna un poco distraída.-y… ¿que has hecho?, cuéntamelo todo- dijo la rubia ahora sonriente.

-bueno… parece que mañana me voy a mi pueblo

-¿y eso?, ¿porque?

-bah… todo este asunto de las elecciones, la verdad es que es un rollo, ¿Qué, acaso no quieres que me valla?

-bueno… no es eso, bueno no es que quiera que se valla- dijo al ver una sonrisa burlona en la cara del profesor- ¿Por qué no se inscribió aquí?

-Bueno, porque eso tendría que haberlo hecho hace dos meses… y, francamente en ese entonces no le veía sentido, es decir, no tenía donde vivir, me moría de hambre, no te conocía…

Luna sitió algo caliente en la cara, y vio en el reflejo de los lentes del profesor que se había sonrojado.

-jeje- dijo luna forzando una sonrisa, la verdad es que le había incomodado un poco aquella revelación, pero aún así no le molestó, se sentía muy a gusto con el profesor, sentía que de alguna manera… el le entendía, y para la diferencia de edades, el parecido entre ellos dos era sorprendente.

-Profesor… eh...- no quería decir esto, pero debía- a las cinco debo irme.

-oh, claro… no te preocupes, pero, ya es hora- dijo mirando el reloj.

-¡noo!, aún son las 4:54- dijo luna ocultando su reloj.

-el mío dice las 5:03- dijo algo triste.- kohai, el tiempo contigo pasa volando.

-¿kohai?

-eh, si, significa estudiante.

No era por nada, pero no le agradaba mucho que el profesor le llamara así, así que preguntó:

-¿porqué kohai?

-porque me parece que eres una estudiante de la vida, je. Oye, cambiando drásticamente de tema, me enteré de que estuviste en San Mungo… ¿Qué paso?

-oh, nada- dijo Luna bajándose las mangas de la camisa- me enfermé un poco, eso es todo…

-Eso no fue lo que me dijeron- dijo Lupin algo divertido- vamos, puedes decirme, sabes que soy tu amigo, y no te juzgaría

-Es que…-no quería caer en esa conversación con el, no quería que el pensara que ella estaba loca, no le importaba que todo Hogwarts hablara mal de ella, pero no quería que Lupin lo hiciera.- intente suicidarme.

-¿Sabes que no es la solución verdad?

-si, pero aún así…

-¿quieres contarme porque?

-Bueno, es que… sentía que explotaba, son demasiadas cosas en una persona, primero, mi padre se entera de… bueno, algo, mi novio se hace cada vez mas detestable, y no se como dejarlo, porque siento que de alguna manera no se lo merece, y créeme, son tantas cosas.

-Luna, mira, yo he tenido que pasar por mucho, pero aún así siempre busco la forma de sobreponerme, quiero que tengas claro, primero que nada, que no ganas nada con eso… Solo más daño.

-Créeme, lo se- nunca se imagino en esa situación con el profesor, se descubrió el brazo para dejar descubiertas una gran cantidad de cicatrices.

-Luna, dijo suavemente el profesor, ¿Por qué?

-¿Para ti… cual sería un motivo para intentar… suicidarte?

-Bueno, no lo se, creo… que la muerte de un ser querido.

-Bueno- dijo Luna- lo que me pasó, fue algo… que en realidad me golpeó, física, y psicológicamente, fue una persona… muy cercana a mí, un familiar… No pude hacer nada, y desde ese momento, me sentí… tan inútil…

-Luna por Dios…- dijo el profesor dejando ver un despliegue de preocupación y tristeza en su rostro, quería abrazar al profesor, sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Un segundo… ¿en que estaba pensando?, ¿acaso se había vuelto mas loca de lo que ya parecía ser?

-Luna… por favor… no se te ocurra… decirme quién es… porque, no quiero ir a Azkaban por semejante escoria…

-y eso no es lo peor, al final, cuando logré decirle a mi padre… el lo consideró mi culpa…

-¿sabes?, cuando llegué, y te vi desde ahí arriba, no creí que fueras tu.

-¡Gracias por cambiar el tema!- dijo Luna aliviada- ya se hacía muy incomodo, y la verdad es que no me apetecía hablar de eso… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bueno, es que tu y yo estamos conectados ¿sabes?

-Lo que no sabía era que supieras Legeremancia…- dijo Luna divertida

-ah, bueno… je

-lo sabía…

Caminaban para tomar el autobús, y Luna comenzaba a sentir esa sensación de querer sentir al profesor de nuevo, no sabía lo que pasaba con ella… quería tomarle de la mano y besarle, besarle como nunca había besado a alguien, de alguna manera le parecía que era comprensible, porque le parecía que Remus Lupin era bastante atractivo, de repente, como se hubiese leído sus pensamientos (y tal vez fue así), el profesor se detuvo frente a ella y le dijo:

-Luna, no se lo que pasa contigo, pero de alguna manera siento… que has logrado hacer algo en mi… que solo mi familia ha hecho… Tal vez sea, porque no puedo explicar la manera en que te comportas… y la verdad es que estás… ¡estas muy frita!

-¡oye… tu también hueles a fritanga!,-dijo Luna subiendo al autobús y cada vez con mas ganas de tenerlo cerca.

-Bueno, pero debes tener una hipótesis de lo que te pasa conmigo…-dijo la joven con perspicacia y mirando al profesor a los ojos, quien extrañamente no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-esta bien… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿recuerdas que estamos conectados?

-no sabía que supieras legeremancia- dijo Lupin asombrado.

-¡ni yo que fueras tan malo en oclumancia!, pero dime, ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

-Bueno…-dijo Lupin algo incomodo- es que- ahora agarraba la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Luna, acariciando su cabello- de alguna manera, y en algún momento que no puedo precisar… yo… me…

N/A: OOOk… ¿hasta ahora que les parece?, si quieren saber el resto… tendrán que esperar… porque ya es muy tarde, y me duele la espalda… Me encanta haber mezclado a Luna y a Lupin en un fict, la verdad es que me encanta esta pareja, ¡casi se escribe solo!


End file.
